fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mato
Mato'Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 14 is the official referee and mascot for the Grand Magic Games' events.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 6 Appearance Mato's actual apperance is currently unknown, as he's often see with his costume head of a giant pumpkin with large eyes and mouth. He wears a striped shirt with white cuffs, a black shirt underneath, a dark cape with white edges and white underside, a pair of white pants, white boots, white gloves, and a dark witch-like hat. On the backside of his cape is the word "MATO" written.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 20 In the third day, Mato's hat is bigger, with flaps coming out of his head. Strangely, Mato's appearance is apparently inconsistent: In the preliminary event, Mato is tall, with small eyes and his pumpkin head is completely round; In the first day, his eyes are larger, thinner, and his pumpkin is flattened on the poles; In the third day, he's small, doesn't have separated teeth, and doesn't have the thick black borders of his eyes. This last look, however, remained for the fourth day as well. Personality He's often seen smiling and dancing, but has a bit of a dark personality, as he smiles when he announces that they won't take any responsibility for deaths in the labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 7-8 He has the tendency to end his phrases with ''"Pum".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 10 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc He appears as a hologram floating above Crocus, announcing the start of the preliminary event of the tournament, '''Sky Labyrinth, and its rules.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 6-11 He is later seen congratulating the teams that have passed onto the main event, including Team Fairy Tail A who he disappoints by informing them that they barely made eighth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 19-20 During the first event, "Hidden", Mato calls for the participants to gather in the center of the field. Gray Fullbuster asks what kind of person Mato is, to which the latter casually replies he is a pumpkin. Eve Thylm says that the same question is asked every year, and he and Beth Vanderwood bows towards Mato, remarking that such costume is difficult to handle. Mato, however, says that he enjoys it. At this, he raises his hands, and a giant town appears, effectively beginning the Hidden event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 7-11 When Rufus Lohr states that the event wasn't interesting and that he would win it easily, Mato gets a bit constrained.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 18 After the event is concluded, Mato announces the next line of competitors for the first battle event, and invites them to the arena: Lucy Heartfilia and Flare Corona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 4 The Second Day was Mato's day off, so he doesn't appear announcing events or refereeing the battles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 15 Upon Mato's return on the third day, he reveals the reason for his absence, and proceeds to explain the rules of the day's event, Pandemonium. He states that the grounds for the Pandemonium event is inside a castle infested by monsters of varying strength, one of which is supposedly on par with the powers of a Wizard Saint, and the participants earn their points by defeating them. He later allows the competitors to pick their "challenge right" (the order in which they are going in), with Erza Scarlet drawing out number one. Mato taunts her, but is taken aback when Erza declares she will be taking on all 100 of the monsters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 7-14 After Erza conquers the event, Mato announces to the seven remaining teams they have a prepared a simple game to decide their ranking. The event is revealed to be the MPF Event. Mato explains that the players are to attack the magical device MPF, which, in turn, will measure the strength of their magic, and provide numerical representations where the rankings are to be based upon. He adds that the same order for the Pandemonium event is applicable.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 4-5 Team Mermaid Heel's Millianna plays first and scores a good 365 points, followed by Nobarly, and Hibiki Lates. When Team Raven Tail's Obra only garnered a total of four points, Mato states that there are no re-dos, while Cana Alberona steals his witch-like hat. He then announces the rankings thus far, as Orga Nanagear steps up and scores a whopping 3825 points. Orga begins to sing but is cut off by Mato.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 6-11 Afterwards, Jura Neekis asks for permission to go all out, to which Mato agrees. The Wizard Saint employs Rumbling Mt. Fuji, and manages a staggering 8544 points. Mato reveals such score makes a new record to the MPF game. At this, Cana then steps up, and, to everyone's surprise, casts Fairy Glitter, which allows her a 9999—the highest possible score in the MPF system. As Cana proudly exclaims about Fairy Tail's glory, and as the crowd goes wild, Mato, however, suspiciously grins at Fairy Tail's scoring run.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 11-17 On the third battle of the third day, a fight supposed to be held between Laxus Dreyar and "Alexei", the Raven Tail Mage uses his Illusion Magic to make the audience think that Laxus was being beaten, while he, revealed to be Ivan Dreyar, and his team secretly fight Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 2 Laxus, however, overpowers them, and manages to cancel the effects of Raven Tail's illusion Magic. Mato gets shocked upon finding out Alexei's identity, as Guild Masters are prohibited from participating in the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 13 As the arena calms down once more, he proceeds to announce the fourth battle of that day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 17 At the end of the Fourth Day's Event, Naval Battle, Lucy Heartfilia, one of the competitors, is brutalized by Minerva before her defeat in the event. After Arcadios' order to stop the match immediately, Mato, in shock and fear, tells Minerva to stop.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 22 References Category:Characters Category:Male